


Cats Rutting Each Other With A Wild Passion

by IFailSchoolAndWriteLemons



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll Update When I Want To, M/M, Slow To Update, read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFailSchoolAndWriteLemons/pseuds/IFailSchoolAndWriteLemons
Summary: It's in the title.If you click this, you know what you're in for.Updates when I feel like it. Requests are open, refer to first chapter.
Relationships: Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Half Moon/Jayfeather (Warriors)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Request Guidelines Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this website so if y'all don't do request forms feel free to yell at me

Hi.

I…don't know why I'm doing this. But here we are.

I won't be posting often. This is just where I drop cats fucking when I'm really bored.

Yeah, I'm a creep, but you _did_ click on this. If you won't judge, then I'll do the same.

Cool?

Cool.

I _might_ do requests. Maybe. Depends on how inspired I feel. Regardless, here's a form that you can fill out and cross your fingers that I'll do.

* * *

**Cat 1/gender:**

**Cat 2/gender:**

**(Cat 3, Cat 4, Cat 5, etc.)**

**Kind of sex:**

**Specific acts/kinks: (anal, tribbing, rimming, etc.)**

**Kits? (if applicable):**

**Plot (please make this specific :) ):**

* * *

Now some things of note.

**CANON CHARACTERS ONLY (for now)! I will only accept pairings of cats that are canon in the Warriors universe. This may change depending on the success of this story, idk. But go crazy on who you want to fuck who as long as I know they exist.**

**I WILL PROBABLY TURN DOWN RAPE! Because seriously. Professionals have standards. I'm a coward, I know.**

**I WILL TURN DOWN CERTAIN KINKS OR FETISHES! Again, no judgement. You have the shit you get off to and so do I. But I make the rules and I draw lines in the sand. I** _**won't** _ **drop the story if it's interesting enough, but if it centers on a kink that makes me gag, you'll want to go somewhere else.**

**LISTS OF NO-NO KINKS (Kinks I will turn down immediately. This may increase depending on what I see): Vore, gore, cannibalism, castration, scat, too-intense BDSM**

**LISTS OF MAYBE-SO KINKS (Kinks I** _**might** _ **include if I feel like it): Incest, cucking, watersports, masochism, blood, humiliation (if it's intended to be thorough), bondage (I'll only do it if it makes sense), kits/underage**

**NO CLAN ORGIES! Because that's just a dick move. I can't write for that long. Asshole. I can** _**comfortably** _ **write five cats, six to eight is a maybe, and I draw the line at nine cats.**

**A LONGER AND BETTER PLOT GIVES YOU A BETTER CHANCE TO BE CHOSEN! I'm not** _**that** _ **creative. If you give me no plot, you're betting on my laziness not getting the better of me. If you give me a direction to go, that'll help your chances of getting written ASTRONOMICALLY**

Ok, that's about it.

Enjoy a Firestar x Graystripe lust lemon since you came here.

Peace.


	2. A Strange Platonic Codependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really really really really really really bad.  
> As most first lemons go.  
> Don't worry. Things get slightly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar x Graystripe (Lust)
> 
> CONTAINS:  
> \- MxM  
> \- Fellatio  
> \- Anal

Firestar felt his back slam against the tree, moaning softly as he felt Graystripe's dry tongue rasp quickly along his neck. He could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest at an almost painful rate.

Graystripe licked and nuzzled his chest and belly with a near sense of urgency, like if they didn't finish in time all would be lost. To a spectator, this seemed like a quick session done after an intentional separation from a patrol. Not to them. This was a nightly occurrence. At this point they could dare to call it a tradition. Every night. Same clearing. Without fail.

At the prodding of his lover's curious muzzle, the ThunderClan leader shuddered and spread his legs, revealing his furry ginger balls and a thick, majestic cock, very much fit for a leader of such prestige. To Graystripe, it was a nightly sight of heaven, met with an appreciative lick of his lips before a teasing tongue ran up his shaft in a long, lustful stroke.

Firestar let out a soft moan as Graystripe took his dick into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue in an expert manner. It was obvious that the two were well-practiced at what made them squirm, Graystripe doing wonders with his tongue and currently fondling paws while Firestar built his stamina to draw the nights out longer.

They knew just what the other wanted.

Up and down, up and down went the gray tom under the gentle guidance of Firestar's paw. His thin tongue wrapped and tickled the barbs as the tip, soaked in saliva and precum, drew up and across the roof of Graystripe's mouth and into the entrance of his throat. Above him, the leader relaxed, letting the pleasure he had had for years stimulate his mind.

It was almost impressive how far the two had come on their sexual escapades. Even right when they were apprentices, the sexual tension between them had blossomed in the nights they had quietly noticed each other masturbating in secret to the several times Dustpelt and Sandstorm had fucked. The group of apprentices had long been in an unspoken competition of their sex drive, and while Dustpelt had bragged about his early domination of the feisty, horny she-cat the shared a den with, it was clear to both that Sandstorm was just going down on the brown tom because his dick was _slightly_ bigger. There was no chance that she would spread her legs for a _kittypet_ , that was for sure.

And so, after the third day of getting blue-balled by the couple's apparent falling-out, Firestar had invited his friend into a far part of the forest and offered to jack him off.

Awkward confessions about noticing the other masturbating over with, the two had spent the night holding each other, moaning and groaning as they gave the other a tailjob they would never forget. There were six shared orgasms between them. When they finally broke apart, they were covered in cum and sweat. By the time they had cleaned the other, their heads were buzzing and they were exhausted.

But they had enjoyed it. And it wasn't exactly a drug that was easily dropped after the first time.

So their sexual relationship continued and grew. Their curiosity led them from tailjobs to goodnatured frotting, which eventually led to Firestar getting head from Graystripe the night of their vigil. It was electrifying. His head was thrown back as StarClan whizzed upon his vision and his paw muffled his moans. Despite the sloppiness of the first time, he came quickly. And Graystripe would just get better every time they hooked up.

It seemed like a recipe for them to be one of the most sexually active couples the Clan had ever seen. Yet however many times they were sucking the other off, nothing ever official came out of it. No one knew why. Eventually, while the hook-ups remained, Firestar gravitated to Sandstorm and Graystripe drifted to Silverstream, and life seemed to go on.

Maybe it was because no two toms had comfortably come out as a gay couple yet. Maybe they just wanted to stay in the platonic zone of mutual orgasms. Maybe it was that by choosing a she-cat that they could feel both sexual and romantic attraction to, they were upholding an unspoken sense of normalcy. They didn't _love_ each other, but it wasn't a normal friendship either.

It was a confusing phenomenon for sure, but the pair had no fucks to give about it. Especially when it led to their own private satisfactions.

" _I'm close…_ " rasped Firestar, his strained voice almost lost in the momentary breezes brought by the night. Graystripe, as if preparing for a coup de grace, took the entirety of his cock in his mouth, held it and swallowed again and again as if he was drinking from a river. He had done it several times, only when he was close. This was no exception.

" _nnnnnngh…Ah!_ " gasped Firestar, gritting his teeth as his first orgasm ripped through him. Cum shot from his dick, firing right down Graystripe's throat and pooling in the back of his mouth. After about three seconds, the gray tom relinquished his oral hold, swallowing the leader's seed as the cock shot tiny leftover spurts, finishing off the cumshot.

" _Get me off…"_ coughed Graystripe, sliding his lower half around so his own thick cock lay presented. Without a word, Firestar wrapped his tail around the package, spreading the pre around like a lubricant and whipping it up and down.

What felt like an eternity for the gray tom felt like a minute for the ginger. Reaching over to fondle a paw under his friend's huge, fuzzy balls, Graystripe's breathing hitched, and he let out a groaned exhale as he came.

Thin, long shots of pearly white semen shot into the air, landing back onto Graystripe's dick, with a couple stray shots painting his waist.

But it was clear, they weren't done. Graystripe reached over, wiped and rubbed up some of the cum off of his dick and reached around behind him, plunging his toes in and lubricating his asshole with small, unsatisfied huffs of pleasure.

" _Where do you want me?_ " murmured Graystripe between the pumping of pawtoes.

" _Ride me,_ " said the ginger tom, spreading his legs and straightening his back against the tree, " _My legs are tired._ "

" _Lazybones_ ," said Graystripe with a half-assed smirk. Quickly, he finished lubing up and climbing up to Firestar. The larger tom gently lowered himself onto Firestar's lap, burying the leader's muzzle into his thick gray chest fur. He spent a couple moments just grinding against his dick as Firestar adjusted to the position.

" _Ready?_ " muttered Graystripe, aligning the thick cock with his tailhole.

" _Don't hold back._ "

Graystripe slowly dropped onto Firestar's cock, both partners huffing in pleasure as it speared the larger tom's ass. The gray tom ground against the base and hissed through a moan as the tip smacked against his prostate again and again. Firestar could feel his dick throbbing already, rejuvenated with life from the tailjob.

After getting the alignment _juuuuust_ right, Graystripe began to ride him, the satisfyingly filling cock spearing the bundle of nerves with ease.

" _Oh yes…_ " moaned Graystripe quietly into Firestar's ear, the pleasure building like a knot in his belly. In response, the ginger tom wrapped his tail around his friend's dick, jacking him off again while planting affectionate licks on his chest.

Penetration was an entirely different thing. It had been _seasons_ before they had even thought about it.

For a good while, the blowjobs and grinding were enough to suffice their lust for orgasms, as horny apprentices would want. Never did it escalate. It was _comfortable,_ the unique intimacy of feeling one's dick grind up against another. They never felt a dying need for something to fill their ass.

Eventually, they would lose their virginity to she-cats. Graystripe would fuck Silverstream until her pregnancy and Firestar would fuck Sandstorm after Graystripe left for RiverClan. To _some_ , it may have been disappointing that they never got their prostates tickled, but to them, they never thought about it. It was their for the intimacy, for the friendship, and of course, for the masturbation.

Until Graystripe told a little story.

When he was in RiverClan, he had accidentally walked into Stonefur taking a stick up his ass. At first, it was an awkward sight that he thankfully managed to get away from unnoticed, but as the days went by, the uncomfortable glances at the tom turned into self-curiosity and the will for experimentation. It took a long time before the Clan could trust that he wouldn't spill Clan secrets to Firestar, but the day he was allowed on a solo patrol, he found a small branch, stripped it of bark and anything that would make his anus bleed, and eased it into his ass.

And the feeling was _incredible_. It took two jabs to his healthy prostate to give him one of the strongest orgasms he had ever felt. And he didn't even use his tail.

And it was enough to get Firestar horny and in the mood to try it the second night of his return to ThunderClan.

Since they were currently fucking then and there, it had been a successful trial run. They almost moaned themselves hoarse as they fucked in earnest for the very first time.

And just like that, their trysts gained a little more controversy and lingering pains in the hindquarters.

No words, no half-hearted dirty talk, no extra fanciness was needed to satisfy. Just Firestar's cock in Graystripe's tailhole was enough to make an enjoyable midnight fling.

" _Shit…_ " hissed Graystripe, claws digging into the tree mere inches from Firestar's ears as he slowly picked up the pace. A wet slap could be heard from his crotch as the bouncing disclosed his closeness to orgasm.

" _Close?_ " asked Firestar, wrapping his tail tighter around the gray tom's protruding cock.

" _V-Very…Ahh fuckk…"_

Graystripe took the whole length into his ass, letting out a moan as, with the help of the tip of Firestar's dick nestled right into his sweet spot, he came for the second time. Spurts of seed shot from his spent cock, painting both Firestar's chests and his own, before the length of meat slowly began to retreat into it's sheath, spent of its contents for the night.

But the bigger tom was a gentleman. He wasn't going to to blue-ball the leader of ThunderClan like _that_. So, ignoring the weary and awkward contractions inside of his ass, he bounced up and down again.

" _Great StarClan…_ " panted Firestar, beads of sweat forming beneath his fur, " _Aren't you spent?_ "

" _Very. But I wanna feel it in my ass._ "

" _F-Fair enough._ "

Graystripe went faster, grimacing and hissing as his fatigue began to catch up with him. Firestar got the message and met his thrusts, jabbing his dick into the contracting tailhole.

Thankfully for both of them, his orgasm wasn't far off. After about a minute of rapid thrusting, Firestar grabbed Graystripe's hips and slammed them into his crotch as he began to cum.

Spurt after spurt after spurt of satisfyingly warm cum spilled into Graystripe, causing him to give a big sign of contentment and wrap himself around Firestar. Viscerally, they purred as the satisfying feeling of the orgasms sent them into an affectionately cuddly afterglow.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace against the tree, savoring the other's fur separately until they inadvertently made eye contact.

In that second of mental communication, they could see each other's silent, pained confusion. Here they lie, in the middle ground between mates, lovers and hookers. Having sex on a nightly basis even though they had been pouring their hearts and souls into other she-cats and their subsequent kits. Making the extraordinarily unnatural a commonality. A tradition.

Every night, they sucked and fucked their brains out in a gray space. The uncharted territory that lied between the greatest Platonic relationship and the most dysfunctional romantic couple.

But in the nights spent on orgasms and stamina, their minds and bodies were different. Their minds held concerns that could have outlasted the longest of the elder's stories.

Their bodies told them to kiss. And so they did.

The contact of their lips was as unnatural as a kiss could have been. It had the passion beyond simple lust yet missed the mark of amorousness to call them lovers.

Because they did love others. With all their hearts.

But the violently sexual relationship they had with each other was something that they could not live without.

Once again, it was certainly a unique phenomenon.

" _You should try taking it us the ass sometime,_ " said Graystripe playfully as he removed himself from Firestar's crotch, where his cock had retreated into it's sheath and the only signs of sex were the stench and the stray stains of cum on his chest and balls, " _You'd be moaning like a she-cat in Heat_."

" _Maybe…_ " said Firestar reluctantly as he began to clean himself, " _Though that's something we'll maybe save for the threesome._ "

" _But Heat season isn't for_ moons!" whined Graystripe, rasping a lick on his chest, " _I can't wait until you seduce Sandstorm at her weakest moment!_ "

" _We've talked about this,_ " muttered Firestar good-naturedly, " _Anal wasn't even an option until you started using sticks as dildos._ "

" _Well, maybe I'll teach you how to ride one tomorrow,_ " said Graystripe with a teasing grin as the two got up to walk back to camp, " _Cause once Sandstorm sees how much you moan, that's all you'll be doing._ "

Firestar huffed, but let a good-natured smile slip through. " _Tomorrow._ "

" _Tomorrow._ "

As the two walked back in the dead of night, the air between them calmed. By the time Graystripe returned to his nest and Firestar curled around Sandstorm, their relationship had fallen back to the best of friends. Just as how everyone thought it should be.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursomes are such a pain in the ass to write.  
> That's all.  
> Enjoy 6,500 words of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather x Sorreltail x Poppyfrost x Cinderheart (Lust)
> 
> CONTAINS:  
> \- M/F, F/F, F/Solo  
> \- Fellatio  
> \- Cunnilingus  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Tribbing  
> \- Anal  
> \- Mother/Daughter Incest  
> \- Pregnancy  
> \- Drug-Assisted Manipulation  
> (Mentions of M/M, Cuckolding, Voyeurism, Brother/Sister and Brother/Brother Incest, Underage Sex (not enough to elicit a warning))

The moment Sorreltail woke up by the feeling of the needles in her hind, her common sense filled with a sense of dread.

Heat season had begun.

Admittedly, it was a bit early. She had known that her Heat was coming days ago, but considering that ThunderClan were only a couple days into newleaf, it was definitely early for the starting day to be _now_. It wasn't too bad; she was a seasoned veteran of this time of year and had several different masturbation techniques that she had used to her advantage, but there was always the pressure the toms gave when they were the first in season.

Giving Brackenfur an affectionate lick on the ear, she snuck out of the den and into the chilly morning. The breeze against her pussy was enough to bring her shudders of pleasure, but she swallowed them down as she grabbed a vole out of the small pile of prey the morning patrol had brought back.

As she sat down, she heard rustling and muted moans from the leader's den.

 _Found the morning patrol_ , she thought with a smirk as she dug into her vole.

The rest of the Clan started to wake up as Sorreltail finished her food. Since the sexual scent was distinctive, she caught more than one glances. The virgin toms gave her longer, more intense stares than what was thought proper, the loyal toms deliberately turned their heads away and stayed close to their mates in an attempt to distract themselves, while said she-cats shot her glances of sympathy, wishing her luck. It was all part of the strange camaraderie that the she-cats felt obliged to follow in the times where their bodies demanded that they find some was to get a dick inside them.

She was at the last bites of her breakfast when she saw an apprentice, Icepaw, go up to Jayfeather and shake him "Jayfeather? Jayfeather? Jayfeather? Jayfeather?"

The medicine cat tom, who had moss in his ears likely from the earlier morning, reluctantly pulled it out. "Make it quick," he grumbled, "I'm busy today."

"Something hurts."

"Yes. The world hurts. Everything hurts. If that's what's wrong, you should go find your mother and get her help."

"She told me to find you," said Icepaw, lifting her tail to reveal her tiny pussy. "It hurts in ther-"

Jayfeather slammed her tail down, earning a yelp from the apprentice. He hissed in frustration.

"Come with me…" he muttered in irritation.

"Why? Where are we going?" said the apprentice.

"I'm gonna tell you what's wrong. Just not here."

Sorreltail shot a sympathetic glance at Jayfeather, whose member was slowly growing, as he led the apprentice out of camp.

Sex education, despite it being brief, seemed to be a tough job for medicine cats, especially male ones. Whenever a she-cat's first Heat hit, it was common for a parent to send her to the medicine cat, who would then take her to the forest, give out pointers on how Heat worked, and teach them how to masturbate, since no one wanted an apprentice grabbing for a warrior's dick.

Jayfeather's irritation had only grown as Heat season passed. It wasn't a yearly occurrence, but the sexual frustration that came from watching an apprentice jack off, no matter how taboo it was, was clear to anyone to see. That and trying to hide his erection as he treated other patients with actual injuries was enough to ruin several days in succession.

The horny bastard needed relief. A real night of fun.

It was that Heat-induced thought from Sorreltail that got her thinking. She didn't just want to run off with him for a night. He needed a memorable one. One where two, maybe three or four she-cats were clamoring for his member, fighting over one another for a heavenly taste.

She felt a prick of arousal from her core as she saw her daughters approaching. The perfect co-conspirators.

Just like that, she had a plan.

"Heat come early?" said Poppyfrost sympathetically, "Bad luck."

"Eh," shrugged Sorreltail, "Happens. Least I'm not alone with it."

"Ah, you heard," said Cinderheart, gesturing to the leader's den.

The three of them chuckled good-naturedly. Cinderheart wasn't one for one-liners, but when she made them, they were on-point.

"I was talking about Icepaw," said Sorreltail, beginning to lead them down the road she wanted them to, "She just went out with Jayfeather to experience to wide world of orgasms."

Cinderheart nodded as Poppyfrost winced. Both had been taught by Leafpool about their Heat and how to jack off themselves. Unfortunately, Poppyfrost's first Heat had come late, so she had the "pleasure" of being the guinea pig for Jayfeather to watch as Leafpool told him how to do sex ed.

"Poor guy," said Sorreltail, glancing at her daughters, "He really needs someone to go down on him. Just so he gets to know what it's like."

"Mother, I'm pretty sure you are the only one in this Clan that sympathizes for Jayfeather," said Poppyfrost, eyes narrowed.

"Just a night," said Sorreltail with a pointed shrug, "I mean, just think of the way we could make him moan, us three."

It was at that moment where Poppyfrost and Cinderheart realized what Sorreltail was asking them to do.

"No," said Poppyfrost firmly as Cinderheart flushed in embarrassment. "No no no no no. I refuse to spread my legs for that asshole"

"Come on…" said Sorreltail, trying to get a hold of them, "It's only right…He did save your life and helped your sister with her broken leg."

"' _Only right?_ '" scoffed Poppyfrost in disgust, "I don't care if he did shit about my life. I'm not fucking him just to fulfill your fantasy. Have you forgotten that he's a _medicine cat_?"

"Well, it's not like he's a virgin," muttered Cinderheart quietly, "I mean, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf have fucked him before…"

Both she-cats turned on her, Sorreltail in shock and Poppyfrost in cringing disgust. "Well, regardless," said the latter with another huff, "I'm not fucking him. If you want to fuck him, do it yourself."

"Right…sorry," said Sorreltail, faking coming to her senses, "Must have been the Heat talking."

That immediately defused Poppyfrost. "Want me to get Brackenfur?"

"Nah," she said, "I'll be by myself today."

The two daughters dipped their heads and walked away, leaving Sorreltail and her now noticeably moist pussy. With a frustrated huff, she walked to the entrance, nodding to Brambleclaw, who just looked uncomfortable, as she headed out into the forest.

She found a comfortable place by the outer border, where she caught the lingering scent of Hazeltail, likely from the previous day, and flopped down, leaning her back against the tree and exposing her core to the wind.

She quickly got to work, licking her paw with her tongue before snaking it down her body and pressing it up into her pussy. She sighed, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure as she began to rub and pump her pawtoes in and out.

As her fluids blocked out the friction, she let her mind wander to the archive of her many dirty fantasies.

It was weird how much infamy she had garnered for this.

Sorreltail considered herself to be a pretty good warrior. She caught prey, fought for ThunderClan, yada yada yada. Those from the outside looking in on her saw not much significance as, say Brambleclaw, who was still getting fleck for being tricked into thinking Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were his kits, or Firestar, who had done heroic leader things like led the Clans into battle against BloodClan.

It was Heat season where her reputation was born. The things, the fantasies, the cats that she wanted to bring her pleasure and satisfaction had grown to an almost absurd factor. In the beginning, it was sticks for masturbating, whether it be two in her core, one in her ass or two in both. Simple enough and confined in the freedom a horny apprentice could use.

The bounds grew with Brackenfur. After using the basic positions, from behind, missionary and cowgirl, Sorreltail decided to get creative. One time, they had sex on a branch. Another time, they tried reverse piledriver, where Sorreltail pumped pawtoes into Brackenfur's ass as he pumped into her with his tailhole facing her muzzle. Sometimes, they shared both ends of a stick, the mates taking it up their asses and moaning at it prodded their prostates. On and on went the experimentation between the two, trying new and exciting positions and indulgences for sex.

Then Brackenfur confessed something. He had a peculiar fetish for cuckolding and voyeurism.

So Brambleclaw, with Squirrelflight's approval, had bent Sorreltail over and fucked her. All while Squirrelflight and Brackenfur masturbated to them.

And that was where the fun began.

Sorreltail's visions came to her in more absurd, complex and specific details. Some worked, some didn't. But in the meantime, she became a master of seduction. She had the trophy of eating out Sandstorm while Firestar and Brackenfur fucked her in her ass and pussy to show for it.

But this? This was the most daring one yet.

She _had_ been tempted, but never before had she chosen a fantasy involving any of her daughters. She had spent some time thinking about her apprentice daughters sucking off Brackenfur, but incest was a very taboo line that used to make her hesitate. And by that time, Brackenfur's sex drive had worn out, and he had grown old enough to harbor neither the stamina nor the arousal to keep up with her. That was a secret no one knew about.

But incest _used_ to make her hesitate.

Now, it was all she could think about.

A picture was painting in her head as she approached orgasm. She imagined Jayfeather, legs spread to show his impressive cock as the three of them clambered for a taste.

She imagined Cinderheart bent over for the cat, moaning like a slut as she herself ate out his ass.

She imagined Poppyfrost riding him as he moaned.

She imagined herself filling his mind with his secret taboo experience with his siblings as he fucked her.

She imagined so many things. Eventually, it was all too much.

With a loud groan, she came, her orgasm ripping through her body as her she-cum coated her paw and the base of her tail. She smirked to himself as she licked her juices clean from her paw and gave one last rub to her pulsing, yet unsatisfied pussy.

Poppyfrost and Cinderheart were good she-cats. Of course they would hesitate at following in their mothers' slutty footsteps. But this night that she had in her brain was just too good to resist.

She would need help.

And she knew just the thing to get them on her side.

* * *

Sorreltail moved her nest that night to the back.

She used the excuse of distancing herself from toms so that she wouldn't get raped in the night to Brackenfur, who nodded. Besides, her daughters would be the least interested cats in her sexually.

She almost laughed at the irony.

For the next couple of mornings, she would wake up early and take in the scent. More and more she-cats went into Heat, but she was waiting.

In the meantime, she tried talking to Jayfeather. The moment she went up to him, he cut her off at the thought that she would try to seduce him, but eventually, they managed to "hit it off," in a way. Sorreltail would ramble on a random topic while the medicine cat would half-listen while sorting herbs.

Great _StarClan_ , was that cat handsome.

As her anticipation grew, so did the franticness in her masturbation sessions. The Heat in her core felt worse than ever, so she combatted it by using both paws on the first day, nipple rubbing in the second and a stick in her asshole for the third. She was getting desperate without a tom to fuck at _all_. She needed to get the night to fruition before she lost her mind and raped Jayfeather.

Finally, on the fourth day since the plan was formed, she caught the scent.

Poppyfrost and Cinderheart's Heat had hit.

Now was her chance.

She got up early and nabbed a single leaf of catmint, ripping it into two pieces before slicing open a mouse and drugging it.

It wasn't enough to make them lose hold on their own thoughts. After all, a normal dose on catmint to a she-cat on heat led to frenzied rape almost instantly.

She needed them in control.

She needed it to feel like a natural thought.

She needed their consent.

"Good morning," said Sorreltail, gesturing to a grimacing Poppyfrost and Cinderheart to join her, "I got you food."

Poppyfrost poked the mouse, looking antsy as Cinderheart ate the mouse in a couple gulps, likely looking for something to distract her.

"Did your Heat come?" said Sorreltail innocently.

"You better believe it," grumbled the former, "Lucky Honeyfern. Why does she get Berrynose and we get sticks?"

"Your sister decided to suck it up and ask for help," retorted her mother, "There are _plenty_ of toms who would be willing to fuck you."

Poppyfrost cringed at the crass language while Cinderheart nodded absentmindedly.

"Besides, _Berrynose_ is the least loyal tom in the Clan!" said Poppyfrost, taking a bite out of her mouse, "He'd probably fuck a cat from _ShadowClan_ if he caught them masturbating at the border."

"Honey, finish your mouse," said Sorreltail firmly, "The Heat isn't making you think straight."

Poppyfrost slowly nodded. "Fine."

Sorreltail felt her heart pounding as Poppyfrost consumed the drugged mouse. Her pupils began to dilute as the effects of the catmint began to swim in her head.

"You should at least _try_ to think about some tom. Not just for the Heat, but for kits, maybe."

"Yeah…" said Cinderheart, looking around. Poppyfrost also glanced around absentmindedly.

Near the medicine den, Sorreltail caught Jayfeather talking with Lionblaze. His backside was pointed towards the she-cats, his tail at rest and instinctually covering his modesty.

 _Lift your tail,_ willed Sorreltail silently, _Just for a second. Lift your tail._

After about ten seconds, Jayfeather's tail lifted, revealing his sheath, his round, attractive balls and his non-virgin tailhole. It was only for a moment, a reaction maybe, but enough to give his daughters the eye candy they needed.

Cinderheart was nigh drooling. Sorreltail could easily smell Poppyfrost's arousal.

"Jayfeather's a pretty handsome tom, isn't he?" said Sorreltail with a smirk.

"Yeah…" said Poppyfrost quietly.

"Shame he's a medicine cat. Imagine the show us three could put on for him."

"Why can't we?"

Sorreltail's eyes widened as Cinderheart looked to her mother. "He can't resist our scent. Not all of ours combined. If we lead him out to a clearing and just show our pussies, he's _bound_ to fuck us!"

Poppyfrost nodded. Sorreltail had to physically swallow a victorious yowl.

"Why not?" said the mother letting out her mischievous grin, "Go to the clearing where you masturbate. I'll bring him there tonight."

They didn't even question how she knew where that was. They left camp to dampen their arousal as Sorreltail watched with a sick satisfaction.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

"Jayfeather?"

"It's the middle of the night, Sorreltail. Can it wait?"

"Please," she said quietly, "I need to talk to you."

There was a rustling as the medicine cat emerged from the den, irritated at being woken at that time of night. He blinked himself awake as he felt the worry in Sorreltail.

"What?"

"Not here…" she said, guiding him away from camp. She kept her tail down to make Jayfeather think that this wasn't a sexual favor until she arrived at the clearing.

"I don't think Brackenfur's interested in me."

Jayfeather was about to retort about how he wasn't a counselor, but the concern was too big to ignore for him.

"Well…I don't know what to say about that."

"I know…It's just…" she said, "I love him…and if he's been running off with she-cats, I…I don't know what I'd do."

She pressed her muzzle into Jayfeather's chest. Awkwardly, the medicine cat pat her on the back comfortingly.

"Is this just because you haven't had a dick in your pussy since your Heat started?" he said bitterly.

"Yes."

Sorreltail dropped the act as Jayfeather stiffened. He had fallen right into her trap.

"Because you know what that's like, right?" she said seductively, "How incredible a dick feels around a tight, warm pussy? Don't lie. I know you've felt it. I know how much you love it. I know how much you miss it."

Jayfeather was stuttering, losing control of his lust very quickly. As if on cue, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart emerged from the bushes, sexy grins on their faces as they brushed against the medicine cat's flank.

"We're here to help, Jayfeather…We know how pent up you've been after watching Icepaw masturbate in front of you…"

Sorreltail looked into his eyes. She could watch the last of his willpower breaking down to his lust for sex.

" _What do you say?_ " she whispered into his ear.

That did it.

"Yes," he growled quietly.

Sorreltail pushed him over onto his back, revealing her prize. A massive pink cock, fully erect with a small bead of pre at the tip.

"Woah…" said Cinderheart in awe, "It's so big…"

" _Suck it_ ," growled Jayfeather.

The three she-cats got to work. Cinderheart nuzzled her muzzle under his legs and licked at his balls, her tongue not missing a single spot in the oral fondling. Poppyfrost, in a swell of ambition, took the tip into her mouth and began to suck, her head bobbing up and down and her tongue swirling around his barbs. Sorreltail nudged the tom onto his flank and lifted his tail, revealing his tailhole. Wasting no time, she began to lick and eat it out, her tongue messily assaulting his sphincter before slipping into his anus.

"AHH! Oh my fucking StarClan…Ahhhn!" moaned Jayfeather loudly, not prepared for the assault on his nether regions. Sorreltail suddenly felt his paw on the back of her head, shoving her muzzle deeper and deeper into his ass, and noticed Poppyfrost getting the same treatment.

The earthy musk of his asshole was intoxicating. Sorreltail redoubled her efforts, becoming more and more aggressive with her tongue as if she was a tom lubing him up to get fucked in the ass. The medicine cat was moaning and groaning more and more openly as Poppyfrost got closer and closer to deep-throating and Cinderheart began increasing her speed with her tail pumping into her core.

 _It's so…clean!_ thought Sorreltail, _It actually doesn't taste that bad! I wonder…does he clean it every night?_

Her arousal was almost painful now, so she began following her daughter's example and began fucking her core with her tail. She imagined Jayfeather, in the dead of night, sprawled out in the riverside. His hind was submerged, his pawtoes spreading his asshole open, and he had his tail wrapped around his member, wondering when Lionblaze would bend him over and fuck his brains out while he had his dick deep inside Hollyleaf next. The thought was so taboo, so sacrilegious that she almost came from the stimulation of the thought itself.

After a couple more minutes of feasting on his ass, she felt his sphincter begin to clench and Jayfeather groaning louder. He was close. She pulled out her tongue with a last lick along the pucker and looked up to see her daughters going to town on the medicine cat. Poppyfrost was taking the entire length in her mouth, deep-throating impressively, while Cinderheart was taking a ball into her mouth individually.

With a loud "AH FUCK!" and a shove of Poppyfrost's head down his dick, he came. Cinderheart retreated from her ball-sucking and watched as Poppyfrost choked on Jayfeather's dick. She tried her best to swallow, but broke out of the grip and gasped for air, coughing as cum dripped from her muzzle.

"Wow…" said Jayfeather, "You three are nuts…"

"Oh, don't tell me you're tired _now_ ," said Cinderheart teasingly, stepping over him so that her pussy was inches away from his muzzle, "Because you still have to ravage us all. Come on, Jay…Show us what you can do."

Jayfeather couldn't resist even if he wanted to. He rolled onto his paws and mounted her, forelegs wrapped around her for stability. He shifted his dick around, searching for an entrance until Sorreltail grabbed it, guiding it to her daughter's pussy and giving it a teasing lick.

" _Fuck me, Jayfeather,"_ whimpered Cinderheart.

Jayfeather heaved forward and slammed the whole length in. Cinderheart screamed in shock as the cock speared her inside. Jayfeather was forced to stop as her pussy clenched down hard, holding it in place, as Cinderheart panted, trying to adjust.

"What happened?" said Jayfeather, frustrated that he couldn't move.

" _It's…big…_ " whimpered Cinderheart, involuntary tears pooling in her eyes.

"Little bit slower, big guy," said Sorreltail, ruffling his balls a bit, "No one can take a dick that size on the first try."

Jayfeather reluctantly nodded, holding in place as Cinderheart got a hold of himself. After about a minute, she loosened up and took a deep breath.

"Alright…I think I'm ready."

It took every fiber of his willpower, but Jayfeather began with slow pumps. Sorreltail watched with satisfaction as his balls swung back and forth like a pendulum as the medicine cat fucked her daughter's leaking cunt.

"How does it feel, honey?" asked Sorreltail, leaning down and touching her nose with Cinderheart.

"Oh…Ohh…" moaned Cinderheart in pleasure.

"You want him to go faster?"

"Please…Fuck me…"

Jayfeather picked up the pace, going faster and faster. As Sorreltail saw Cinderheart's face dissolve into feral pleasure, her eyes turned to her other daughter, who was rubbing her pussy at an almost comedically aggressive pace.

"Having fun?" said Sorreltail with a grin.

"Nngh…Rrgh…" grunted Poppyfrost, "It's not enough…"

Sorreltail reached out and stopped her. "Let me."

Poppyfrost yelped in surprise as her mother pushed her onto her back. Going painfully slow, she drew her tongue down her belly and circled her core, drinking in the forbidden scent of her daughter's arousal. Sucking it up and crossing the line, Sorreltail drew her tongue along Poppyfrost's lips, leading to a loud moan.

"You want it?" she asked.

"I want it."

Sorreltail dug in, drilling her tongue right into her daughter's cunt. The sweet filled her mouth, egging her to go faster as if she was addicted to it. "AH!" said Poppyfrost in surprised pleasure as Sorreltail drilled into her. Faster and faster worked her tongue, covering every single part of her pussy that she could reach.

This was a new level of taboo.

She rubbed her own pussy with her tail, stately holding off her release as she rubbed Poppyfrost's clit with a sheathed paw. She was squirming and obviously getting close.

Suddenly, she pulled out.

"You want it?" said Sorreltail sweetly as she rubbed her lips with a paw, "You wanna cum?"

"Please!" pleaded Poppyfrost, "I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum!"

Sorreltail locked eyes with her daughter as she picked up the pace. With a yowl, Poppyfrost came, she-cum splattering all over her paw and the base of her tail. She flopped back onto her back, gasping for air.

"You alright?" said Sorreltail, leaning in and licking her on the cheek.

"That was amazing…" said Poppyfrost, her breathing growing more and more stable.

"You taste delicious."

"I taste like you…" said Poppyfrost with a smirk.

"Which is why you taste delicious."

The two of them chuckled, Sorreltail glad that this night was going perfectly so far.

"Oh fuck…" said Jayfeather from behind them. She turned to see Jayfeather pounding Cinderheart, balls slapping aggressively against her hind. "I'm close…"

"Fill me…" whimpered Cinderheart between moans, "Please. Fill me with your cum."

Sorreltail and Poppyfrost watched with grins as Jayfeather moaned out his orgasm. Under him, Cinderheart let out a satisfied exhale as her pussy was filled with the medicine cat's semen. White fluid dripped from the base of her cunt, slowly piling on the ground.

Jayfeather rode out his orgasm before pulling out, falling onto his haunches to catch his breath. His cock twitched, forcing out the rest of his load in small droplets of cum.

"Ah ah ah," tutted Poppyfrost under the silent direction of her mother, "Your night's not done yet, honey…"

"I'm glad," smirked the tom, his tail rubbing his member enough to keep it erect, "I'll love fucking a slut who submit to her mother. On your back."

Poppyfrost spread her hind legs open, revealing her glistening pussy. Sorreltail once again guided Jayfeather until he was standing over Poppyfrost, tip lined up against her entrance.

"Ready?" said Jayfeather, learning from how he almost ripped Cinderheart in half.

"Always."

Jayfeather plunged into Poppyfrost, causing them both to moan loudly. Obviously exhausted, Jayfeather went much slower, his muzzle leaned down and nestled into her chest as he pumped his member in and out with slow, yet deep thrusts.

Near Sorreltail, Cinderheart was on her flank, purring as she felt the warmth of Jayfeather's cum slosh around inside her.

"What a shame," said Sorreltail, shaking her head, "Filled you till you're pregnant and you haven't even came."

Cinderheart blinked in realization of that and rolled to her back, trying to lazily reach her pussy with her paw. Sorreltail reached out to stop her.

"No need, honey. Let your mother take care of that."

To Cinderheart's delirious shock, Sorreltail straddled her, pressing their pussies together and sending sparks of pleasure through both of their spines. Their clits were nestled right up against each other, and Sorreltail could feel cum from Cinderheart's pussy leaking out and smearing between the connection of their lips.

Closing her eyes, Sorreltail began to slowly grind against her daughter's pussy. Electricity fired through her body and she moaned softly at the contact. Cinderheart began to squirm, digging her claws into the dirt beside her as she let her mother fuck her.

Sorreltail felt her clit surrounded by quick-moving warmth, the grinding sending the nub all throughout Cinderheart's crotch. Desperation for her first orgasm began to prick at her, which caused her to rub faster and faster, much to both of their pleasures.

"Oh StarClan…I'm really close…" said Cinderheart, claws tearing at the grass beneath.

"That's it," whimpered Sorreltail, "Come for mother…Show me how much you love me fucking you…"

Cinderheart grit her teeth and gasped as she came, the force of the orgasm firing out a glob of cum from her pussy. Sorreltail felt the fluids mix, falling back on her haunches as her daughter rode out her orgasm.

She was silent as she let Cinderheart recover. When she had calmed down, she slowly got to her feet. Sorreltail suddenly began to feel the foreign worry that she would disapprove of the taboo act that they had just performed.

"You haven't come yet."

With newfound energy, Cinderheart leaned down and buried her muzzle between her mother's legs. Sorreltail gasped, moaning as Cinderheart's messy tongue assaulted her pussy, flicked her clit and riled her up to the breaking point.

"Oh StarClan! I'm gonna cum! Sweetie, I'm gonna cum!"

In record time, Sorreltail felt a powerful orgasm rip through her. She-cum squirted from her pussy, spraying Cinderheart in the face as she recoiled with a surprised hiss.

"Oh fuck…Oh fuck…Oh fuuuck…" murmured Sorreltail as the orgasm subsided. She slowly came to her senses to see her daughter looking fretful. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _very_ alright…" said Sorreltail with a grin.

"Oh good," said Cinderheart, flopping down, "Well, I'm spent. And it looks like Poppyfrost is, too…"

Sorreltail looked to see her on her back, tongue lolled out as Jayfeather's second load filled her cunt to the brim. Jayfeather was panting on his back, his cock retreated to half-mast.

Sorreltail felt a new spark of lustful energy set fire within her as she strode to the blind medicine cat.

It was her turn.

"Hey," she said, standing over Jayfeather, who blinked in surprise.

"You want me, too?"

"Who wouldn't? You're fucking massive," trilled Sorreltail, grinding her pussy against his crotch as his member rose to full length once again.

Jayfeather leaned back onto the grass. "Ride me."

"Ooh," teased the she-cat, "You know positions, too! Who would've thought? Who taught you?"

She leaned down near his face.

" _Was it your_ sister, _perhaps?_ "

Jayfeather just moaned as Sorreltail sunk down onto his cock, letting out a satisfied sigh as the member speared into her. She had taken several cocks in her life, but this one was one of the biggest. Feeling rejuvenated with life, she began to ride him.

"I know…ooh…I know I can't beat…your s-sister…of all cats…" moaned Sorreltail as she bounced on his dick, "They…aaah…they always seem to k-k-know all of your sweet spots…know just h-how to make you c-cum…Is that right...?"

"Ah…Yes…" moaned Jayfeather leaned back and savoring the pleasure.

"I bet she fucked you so hard…the way her pussy wrapped around your d-dick…nngh…I bet the first time…you came in a couple of seconds…"

Jayfeather was panting, fully enthralled in the fantasy.

"I b-bet she kept you up alllll night…" groaned Sorreltail, slowly picking up the pace, "Just to give you practice…working up your stamina…getting you to please a slut like her…All to compete with your brother…"

Jayfeather's paws flew to her waist, slamming her down farther and faster along his cock. In response, Sorreltail huffed and leaned back over, whispering sweetly into her ear.

" _And I bet y-you love getting fucked by your brother. The way he…bends you over, buries your muzzle into the dirt as he plows into you with no mercy. How many times have you run out of cum in your balls because he fucks you too hard…?"_

Jayfeather was driven over the edge and groaned. Cum shot into Sorreltail's pussy as she felt the orgasm ravage the medicine cat's body. He wrapped her legs around her, hugging her close.

"That's it…fill me…" murmured Sorreltail soothingly as the warmth spread through her body. She purred, despite the fact that Jayfeather had not lasted as long as he did with his daughters.

"How…How did you get so good at that…?" said Jayfeather quietly as Sorreltail pulled off of him.

"Years of practice, sadly…" she said, turning around and showing him her pussy, dripping with cum, "Well…thank you for this. This was ama-"

"We're not done."

Jayfeather flipped onto his paws and jumped her, causing her front legs to buckle with a yelp. He mounted her, purring as his cock rubbed between her legs.

"You may have had years of practice…Well, so have _I_ …"

Sorreltail gasped as she felt the tip of his dick leave her abused cunt and press against her sphincter. "You've been so dominant since you made Brackenfur watch you fuck Brambleclaw," teased Jayfeather. "Yeah, I know. I hear a lot of things in the medicine den. And sometimes, a slut like you is just… _aching_ to be dominated."

Jayfeather began to push into her ass at an agonizingly slow pace, the tip slowly spreading her open.

"Wanna know how it feels to be fucked till you can barely breathe? Because I can show you…"

It was too good for her to resist.

"Yes."

With a powerful thrust, Jayfeather buried his entire length into her ass. Sorreltail let out a huge yowl as his cock spread her asshole to an almost painful size. She felt his tip let out drips of pre as her muscles adjusted.

"As different as we are in age," said Jayfeather coolly, "In the end, we're both just horny cocksluts. We'll do _anything_ to get our brains fucked right out of us."

He sent another mighty slam into her bowels, making her let out another huge moan and dig her claws into the ground.

"This shit turns you on sooo much, doesn't it? These stories about a tom in the middle, fucking their sister while their brother is spreading them wide open…"

"Yes!" cried Sorreltail shamelessly, "Yes! Oh, please go faster!"

"I bet you love it so much, that you have had fantasies of fucking your daughters long before tonight…"

"AAH! Oh, yes, Jayfeather! I have!"

"I bet you wish you had Poppyfrost and Cinderheart beneath you, sitting on Poppyfrost while Cinderheart eats out your ass…"

"Ohh! Ohhh, StarClan…!"

"I bet you want your three daughters in a line, riding sticks and moaning like sluts while you watch and masturbate…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes!"

"I bet you want them to take turns grinding their pussies against yours and fucking each other…"

"AH! OHHHH! Oh MY STARCLAN!"

"And you know what?" said Jayfeather, pausing his thrusting to lean into Sorreltail's ear, " _I bet you want Poppyfrost and Cinderheart's kits to do the same. Exploring, licking, and having them fuck in front of you the moment their Heat hits. Because slutty runs in the family, you dirty, perverted whore. I know because you're just…like…me._ "

"Fuck me, Jayfeather," whined Sorreltail, burning with a disgusting amount of arousal, "Make me cum harder than I ever have."

"Gladly."

Jayfeather began to destroy Sorreltail's ass, slamming his entire length in and out, in and out at a blistering pace. as the she-cat dissolved into a moaning mess. His balls slapped against her leaking pussy again and again, his cum dripping onto the floor beneath him.

Sorreltail couldn't think or comprehend anything that wasn't fueled by forbidden fantasies. She could hear, she could _feel_ her daughters lapping up her juices like water, riding sticks, eating each other out. Her incestuous fantasies hit a peak, and with a massive scream, she came the hardest she ever had, her legs giving out and disrupting Jayfeather's rhythm. She moaned weakly, tears of exhaustion trickling down her cheeks as with a groan above him, the medicine cat unloaded his final load into her ass, her tailhole filling until it felt like she was gonna explode.

The two of them flopped down in the middle of the clearing. Nearby, Sorreltail's daughters were knocked out, sleeping deeper than they ever had before as the warm cum filled them with a satisfactory afterglow.

Sorreltail slowly came to her senses.

She had crossed a line that had been sacred and forbidden.

She could never do this again.

"Jay…?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What do we tell the Clan?"

Jayfeather thought a moment.

"I don't know. If we're being honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead. The reason why I could got away with having sex with Hollyleaf is because she is… _was_ infertile."

Sorreltail suddenly felt a massive wave of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Jayfeather hesitated.

"Me too."

"Why…nnngh…" she paused as Jayfeather pulled out of her, cum leaking from her tailhole like lava, "Why am I the way I am…?"

"It's addicting, this sex thing," said Jayfeather as his member retreated into his sheath, "Sometimes, some cats just…want more. That's all I can say. It's an impulse. It is to me and…it is to you."

Sorreltail sighed heavily, swallowing down the tingling of pleasure that came from Jayfeather's cum.

"Jayfeather, I just want to say…" she said to the medicine cat, who was grooming himself, "If you get caught…I'm sorry."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said shortly, "For now, we need to head back to camp."

Sorreltail sighed as she groomed her fur. All of the pleasure and satisfaction that usually came from the completion of her fantasies was gone, now replaced by a sense of dread for the future.

She had gone too far.

And she feared the price she would have to pay.

* * *

**ONE AND A HALF MOONS LATER**

"You sure you don't wanna go?" said Brackenfur quietly.

"Honey, our daughters are pregnant," said Sorreltail sweetly, "I just wanna see if they're alright."

"Alright," said Brackenfur, touching his nose to hers affectionately, "Stay safe. I'll see you tonight."

He left to join the patrol headed to the Gathering. Above, a beautiful sunset sky painted the sky as the full moon began to rise.

Sorreltail took in a breath.

She had dodged a _massive_ bullet.

Somehow, against all odds, she did not get pregnant. She and Jayfeather had shared a sigh of relief at that, but it was only brief as they had both learned that Poppyfrost and Cinderheart had not been so lucky.

As compensation for her guilt, Sorreltail had sworn off of sex for the rest of Heat season. No seduction. No fantasties. She would endure the personal pains herself.

Her daughters would likely never forgive her for using catmint to pull them into her personal plans, but the negative feelings for her slowly died out. They accepted that she had seen how damning the consequences were and saw that she was trying to calm her arousal down.

She had muscled through her Heat in the end, though.

Now, she felt relief wash over her for the first time in a long time.

A smirk washed over her as she heard moans from the nursery. Sure enough, she walked in to see Jayfeather giving Cinderheart a facial while Poppyfrost slept in the corner, cum spurting from the tip of his cock and landing across her face.

"Thanks, dear," said Cinderheart sweetly as she licked up the cum, "The kits will love it."

"Not as much as you will, you little slut," said the tom affectionately.

Then he noticed Sorreltail.

"Hi."

"Hey."

She sat down in the nursery in front of Jayfeather as his dick slunk back into its sheath. Cinderheart nodded at her mother as she hunkered down in her nest.

"So…Thank you for doing this."

"Well," smirked Jayfeather, "If I would've known that I could get as many blowjobs as I want in an excuse for milk since the father hasn't come out, I would've done this a lot sooner."

Sorreltail chuckled before her face soured again.

"I broke up with Brackenfur."

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "We're on good terms and all, but…I felt guilty for exploiting his kinks just to sleep with other toms."

The tom nodded. "Fair enough. So…got another tom in mind, or…?"

"No," said Sorreltail, shrugging, "I think I just might go back to sleeping around. Maybe I could take over sex ed for toms.

"Well," said Jayfeather with a grin, "You haven't had sex in over a moon. You might be a bit out of practice."

The she-cat grinned as he spread his legs showing that his cock was still up and ready.

"As you wish."

Just like he had said. Sex was addicting to some.

As Sorreltail sunk down on Jayfeather's member with a moan, she felt all her guilt, all her reformations and all her promises sweep away. All to have sex with the medicine cat.

Ah well.

Old habits die hard.


	4. I Miss Your Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context, the cum bloating fetish was a request.  
> I'm weird, but not THAT weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather x Half Moon (Love)
> 
> CONTAINS:  
> \- M/F  
> \- Fellatio  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Anal  
> \- Domination/Submission  
> \- Excessive Cum/Cum Bloating (seriously)

Jayfeather did not want his sleep to be disturbed.

StarClan didn't listen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he muttered as he woke up in a sunny clearing.

"Nope."

Jayfeather turned to glare at Spottedleaf, who was sitting calmly at the edge of the clearing with her tail laced around her paws. She was quiet and calm, just as usual, and that annoyed the medicine cat even more.

"Is it in StarClan's interest to leave me alone?" whined Jayfeather angrily, "At least for _one_ night."

"Well then, you might as well renounce us and save us the trouble," said Spottedleaf, "You're a _medicine cat_. Of course StarClan is a deep connection in your soul-"

"And my soul wishes to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?"

"A little bit, considering your behavior."

Jayfeather almost laughed. "My _behavior_? Are you here to lecture me? Send me to the elder's den for tick duty, perhaps?"

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "To put it simply, you're being an asshole."

The tom was not fazed. "So?"

"You yelled at Millie for stepping on a thorn, you almost clawed Berrynose's ears off because he was 'talking too loud' and you told off your brother after he said he had a headache to stop being stupid."

"Psh," said Jayfeather with a shrug, "Not like they're my top priority. I mean, I _am_ a medicine cat, you've been pestering me since the day I was born and I _already_ have to deal with three she-cats trying to go down on my dick because it's _Heat season_!"

"Even so," said the she-cat firmly, "You could at least _try_ to be a bit more empathetic."

"Empathetic to the cats that pester me night and day while I patiently wait for my death so I can see the love of my life again?"

Silence. For a moment Jayfeather thought that he had won her over with his angst. Instead the tortoiseshell just smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

For once, Jayfeather was at a loss for words as the deceased she-cat walked nearer, eventually brushing against his side.

"You know, _I_ may not be able to convince you to cool your head," she said quietly, punctuated with a ruffling of his sheath with her tail to make Jayfeather tense up, "But I know someone who can…"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just enjoy yourself," said Spottedleaf with a wink as she left the tom alone in the clearing.

"Jay's Wing?"

The second he heard that voice, Jayfeather thought he could feel his heart break all over again.

Jayfeather turned to the source of the voice, jaw agape in dumbfounded shock, and watched as the white she-cat with beautiful emerald eyes, the cat that had walked in so many of his dreams and fantasies for so long, emerged from the bushes, eyes bursting into euphoric shock as she turned to the silver-gray tom.

"It's you…"

They stared at each other before Half Moon, with an almost comedic yowl of happiness, tackled the tom to the ground, covering his face in loving licks and burying her muzzle into and throughout his fur.

Jayfeather honestly thought he was gonna cry. Thankfully, he didn't, but it was closer than he was comfortable with admitting.

"It's really you…It's really you…"

"H-H-…How…?" was all Jayfeather could muster as he cuddled against her for the first time in what felt like seasons.

They stayed silent, just taking in each other's warmth, their scent, their everything.

"I…I don't understand," said Jayfeather quietly after the effect of the reuniting had died down, "I've had…so many dreams about you for so long, so…is this really you?"

"Absolutely…" said the she-cat, purring before her face became clouded with seriousness.

"Listen, I…StarClan brought me here to talk to you."

Oh.

StarClan was willing to go _this_ far?

Jayfeather flushed in embarrassment and shame as she broke away from him. "Listen, I know that…you've been going through a tough time. Heat season…I know it can get tough. I healed as well, and stress often did get the best of me sometimes. But in the end…I was comforted by the fact that I know that you would come back to me. Someday."

"It's been too long," said the tom miserably, "I've been…waiting my whole life for my death ever since I met you. I miss your touch, I miss your scent, I miss your kindness…I miss your everything."

Half Moon smiled, sending another wave of burning heat through his body. "I know. And I can tell."

She lifted her foreleg to show his half-erect pink cock, pulsing at her contact. " _Shit-_ " said Jayfeather, hastily moving her off and crossing his legs to hide his modesty, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," said the white she-cat in a teasingly sweet voice, "You're too big to apologize."

Jayfeather scrunched his face shut in embarrassment as Half Moon gently uncrossed his legs, leaning in and giving his member a long, experimental sniff. It throbbed in response unintentionally poking her nose and leaving a drop of pre as it rose to full staff.

"StarClan certainly has interesting ways to make toms relax."

Jayfeather glanced up to see Half Moon looking at him next to his cock. He had had several dreams about this, but this felt so surreal that he thought that he was ill with a fever.

She smiled gently. "Do you want it?"

How could he refuse?

"I want it," he said quietly.

His reward was a long slow lick from the base to the tip of his cock, involuntarily making him give a loud moan before he covered his mouth with his paw.

"Aww, you're cute when you moan like that," said Half Moon teasingly, giving him another lick, which made him moan again.

"StarClan, this is so much better than my dreams," he said, almost gasping for breath now.

"Well then, this is gonna be the realest dream you're ever gonna feel."

Half Moon licked her lips and took Jayfeather's cock into her mouth, sinking impressively onto his albeit above average length. Jayfeather almost held his breath to suppress a massive moan that inadvertently coarsed through him.

"Half Moon…" he gasped as she bobbed her head up and down his length, swirling her tongue around the tip of his member, "Ohh, great StarClan…"

Never before had Jayfeather felt such physical ecstasy. He was almost as a loss of breath as Half Moon expertly sunk down onto his cock. He was weeping pre, which she lapped up with her tongue and savored the delightfully salty taste.

"Ohhh…Ah, Half Moon…"

As Jayfeather was approaching orgasm, the white she-cat abruptly pulled off of his cock. Jayfeather looked up in confusion wondering why he had been denied.

"What happened? I was close…"

"Just relax. You'll get to cum soon enough."

Jayfeather blushed at the crass talk as Half Moon slipped her paws, underneath his back. With a sudden burst of strength, she lifted Jayfeather's hind up, making the tom yelp as she sniffed around below his member.

If there was anything about this dream that he wasn't ready for, he _certainly_ wasn't ready to feel the prod of Half-Moon's pawtoe on his tailhole.

" _Woah woah woah woah woah_ ," said Jayfeather suddenly.

"Yes?"

"That's…that's my…"

"Yeah? So?"

"It's…I…It's got…"

"Oh relax," said Half Moon good-naturedly, "You're in a dream. Here in StarClan, every hole is clean and ready to be fucked."

Jayfeather probably would have laughed, but it was replaced with a muted groan as she licked his sphincter. Electric sparks shot up and down his spine as her tongue slathered over his asshole, the strange pleasure making his dick throb and drip with pre.

Never before had Jayfeather thought that this kind of pleasure was possible, as cliché as his virgin mind sounded. But out of all the things, all the dreams he had where he and Half Moon fucked, he never would have expected that he would be in StarClan, the she-cat of his dreams eating out his ass.

Suddenly, he felt her tongue slip beyond the entrance and enter his anus. Jayfeather groaned loudly, his arousal almost painful as his cock pulsed wildly, begging for release.

"Half Moon…I…I'm gonna…"

Half Moon pulled her muzzle out from between his ass cheeks and rapidly stroked his member. With a high-pitched gasp, Jayfeather came, firing shot after long shot of cum onto the white she-cat's pelt. This load was much bigger than the times where he would masturbate in the forest to her, and the raw force of the orgasm was enough to knock the wind out of him.

Seven strings of cum splashed onto the she-cat's face before the payload was spent. Eagerly, she licked her tongue around her mouth and smeared the semen into her fur, combating her own scent with the scent of her lover's arousal. She smiled at Jayfeather, who looked like he had run from the base of the mountain to camp at top speed.

"Having fun?" said Half Moon with a smirk.

"I love you so much…" panted Jayfeather.

She chuckled. "I hear that's what most toms say after getting head for the first time."

"You've been…wanting this for a while, haven't you…?" wheezed Jayfeather, who was slowly but surely getting a hold of himself.

"For so much longer than you can imagine," she said, slowly climbing up onto him, letting her moist, rosy pussy lips grind against his cock, which was slowly rejuvenating with life. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Half Moon adjusted the tip so that it rested between her lips and slowly dropped down, the penis stretching her insides. She stopped herself halfway, hissing with her face in a grimace.

"Stars, you're big…" she muttered, her voice strained, " _Really_ big…"

"Wanna stop?" said Jayfeather, even though he really didn't want to.

"I'll get through it…" hissed Half Moon. Jayfeather looked up to see her take a deep breath before she dropped down, taking the entire length.

Jayfeather's moan was cut off by the dreadful cry of pain coming from the white she-cat. "Get off," he hissed, his cock throbbing madly, "We'll do something else if it hurts-"

"Absolutely not," growled Half Moon, "I've…AH-waited too fucking long for this."

Jayfeather nodded reluctantly and waited. The knot in his stomach tightened in frustration, begging for stimulation. He kept his self-control in check as best he could, but he knew that he couldn't stay this still for too long.

Half Moon's face was scrunched as she rubbed the base of her clit to try and overpower the pain. After about thirty seconds of gentle rocking, she relaxed, her pussy slowly adjusting to the massive intrusion.

Jayfeather noticed as well, his throbs gaining more and more freedom as the pressure around his member lessened.

"I…think I'm ready…" said Half Moon precariously.

"Go slow."

Half Moon began to slowly move her waist up and down. Jayfeather relaxed, the waves of pleasure coaxing him to lie flat on the grass as his lover began to ride him.

"Oh…" moaned Half Moon softly, the pleasure slowly overtaking the pain of penetration.

They fucked in silence for a couple seconds, Jayfeather trying to control his breathing as Half Moon got into the act, a low purr of contentment building as she bounced up and down, higher and higher up the length.

"Does it feel good?" said Jayfeather, stifling a moan.

"Yes…Oh, yes…" she said, beginning to pick up the pace. Wet slaps could be heard from the crotch as the she-cat began to grow rougher, more intense with her riding.

Jayfeather was panting, exhilaration pumping through his veins as the pleasure rose exponentially. By now, the Tribe cat was taking the entire length with every bounce, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Aah…Jay's Wing?"

"Y-Yes? Ohhh…"

She stopped at the base, panting.

"I need you to _fuck_ me."

Jayfeather blinked in confusion. "Aren't we…?"

"I need more," she half-growled, grinding against his crotch, "Bend me over. Bury my muzzle into the dirt. Go as rough as you possibly can."

"Are you sure?" said Jayfeather, "What if I hurt you?"

"You'll know," she said, her gaze softening at the care in his eyes, "But please. Take me hard."

As if she flipped a switch, Jayfeather's face dissolved into a cold sneer.

"As you wish."

With a mighty heave, Jayfeather pulled up from his back, falling to his paws and sending Half Moon onto her back with an ' _oomph_.' He pulled out, the tip of his cock the only thing between the lips of the white she-cat's tight pink cunt.

"Nngh…Please Jay's Wing…fuck me…" groaned Half Moon, trying to move her hips up and repenetrate her pussy.

"If you wanna be treated like a slut," teased Jayfeather with a smug grin, " _Then beg for it, bitch._ "

Half Moon looked him right in the eyes.

"Jay's Wing, ever since you left, not a day has gone by without me thinking about you and how fucking massive your dick is. I have been having fantasies and masturbating to you for the rest of my life. Every evening, I would put a stick in the ground and ride it until I cum, just imagining how much your cock would _ravage_ me, _destroy_ my pussy. Every single night, even after death, I have masturbated to you. All waiting for this day where you can finally dominate me and ruin my fuckhole. Fucking _fuck_ me, Jay's Wing. Make me your _bitch_."

Jayfeather rewarded the lustful plead by burying his cock back into her pussy. Half Moon moaned in pleasure as Jayfeather began to roughly pound into her.

"You've been pleasuring yourself to my name for…that long?" sneered Jayfeather, stifling groans as he fucked her as fast as he could, "You really are a useless whore…"

"Ohh, fuck me, Jay's Wing!" moaned Half Moon, completely submerged in ecstasy, "I've been wanting you for so fucking long!"

"Then you better be ready for the time of your life, _slut_ " defamed Jayfeather, gritting his teeth as he went as fast as he could, "Because I'm not stopping until your ass and cunt are leaking with my cum."

The couple dissolved into feral moans, Jayfeather's balls slapping hard against Half Moon's cunt. The she-cat's eyes were rolling back in euphoria, quickly losing her breath to non-stop moans as she was fucked with no mercy.

"Nngh…I'm close…" snarled Jayfeather, his rhythm faltering.

"Do it," snarled Half Moon, "Fucking fill me…"

"I didn't ask for your permission, bitch."

With a mighty final thrust, Jayfeather buried himself all the way in and released. Powerful shots of cum fired deep into Half Moon's womb, causing her to emit a loud moan of pleasure that was drowned out by the tom's feral growl.

"Ohh…" moaned Half Moon, "Oh, fuck yes…"

She reached for her core, hoping to jack herself off as Jayfeather pulled out, but he slapped the paw away.

"The only way you're going to cum is from my cock in your asshole."

Before Half Moon could say a word, Jayfeather flipped her onto her stomach, raised her ass until it was high in the air and mounted her, his cocktip probing for her tailhole.

"Wait…" said Half Moon, quickly growing alarmed, "Jay's Wing…Wait…"

"If you loved how I fucked you in your cunt, this is gonna make you scream."

"JAY'S WING!"

As if snapped out of a trance, Jayfeather dropped the act, his possessiveness replaced by genuine concern. "Are you alright?" he said worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, honey, you're doing amazing," she said, relaxing and giving him a warm smile, "It's just…I've never taken it up the ass before. If it's alright, I'd like to go slow."

"Of course," said Jayfeather, rasping a lick on the top of her head before dismounting and laying on his flank. Half Moon snuggled up next to him so the silver-gray tom spooned around her. She adjusted herself until she could once again feel his cock at her anal entrance.

"Jay's Wing?" said Half Moon, purring at Jayfeather's caressing.

"Half Moon?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Jayfeather, wrapping his forelegs around her chest and licking the back of her neck. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Jayfeather went _very_ slow. As the tip of his member slowly speared her sphincter open, he lapped at the back of her neck while using her forepaws to caress her nipples. Half Moon left out a soft 'oh' and relaxed as best she could as her ass was slowly, gently, spread open. She felt her muscles convulse, trying desperate to remove the intrusion, but she stayed stoic for as long as she could, letting the cock enter her.

"StarClan…" breathed Jayfeather, "You're so tight…"

"You're so big…" whispered back Half Moon, "Oh fuck…"

The she-cat grimaced as the bulk of the meat stretched her asshole to an unprecedented width, but the strange pleasure was enough to combat the instinctual pain from her rectum to allow her lover to continue to penetrate her.

After what seemed like an eternity of stretching, Jayfeather gasped as she felt his balls nestle up gently against her ass. "It's in," he breathed, gasping hotly as her rectal muscles massaged his dick.

"It feels…Wow…It feels so big…" muttered Half Moon, letting out a hiss as her ass contracted in foreign ways around Jayfeather's cock.

"Wanna stop? We can go back to…" suggested Jayfeather.

"No. I can handle it," said Half Moon, breathing deeply, "But go slow."

"Of course, my love," said Jayfeather with another lick.

He kept to his word, pulling his member back slowly and only a short distance before burying himself again with a hot _slap_. Half Moon winced, but there wasn't enough pain to convince her to tell him to stop.

On went the sensual sex, Jayfeather continuing to caress and lick her as Half Moon continued to adjust to the strange violation. She felt the prick of the barbs against her walls, but they soon faded away to an unseen lubricant. She relaxed as the pain began to fade away in earnest.

Jayfeather slowly began to pick up the pace, moaning softly to punctuate the quickening thrust. By now, Half Moon was beginning to enjoy herself, letting out a purr and snuggling deeper into his sweat-drenched fur.

"Jay's Wing?" she said through a quiet groan, "I'm ready."

His grip slackened. "For what?"

She pulled herself off, much to her lover's chagrin, and got to her paws, presenting to him her wider asshole and cum-filled cunt.

"Mount me."

Jayfeather stared at her sex before licking his lips and mounting her once again. He still seemed a little precarious about how he almost ripped her ass to shreds, but the confidence from his domination was slowly beginning to resurface.

"You still wanna go slow?"

Half Moon smiled. "Sluts don't deserve going slow."

Jayfeather responded by grabbing her scruff in her teeth and burying the entire length of his cock. Half Moon's eyes shot wide open and she let out a huge moan as her lover began to pound mercilessly into her ass.

The hole was so much tighter than her pussy, thought Jayfeather. It didn't feel nearly as comfortable, but the unique stimulation sent wave after wave of pleasure up and down his spine as he pounded into her asshole as hard as he could.

Half Moon was in paradise. She was lost for breath and comprehensible words as she was ripped open from the inside. By now, her ass was stinging from both misuse and overuse, but the pleasure was so good that she felt like she was swimming in a sea of lustful fulfillment.

She felt _complete._

And that was what made her love this night.

"OH FUCK!" she squealed after a minute of pounding, "YES! FUCK ME, JAY'S WING! I'M SO CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

Jayfeather dug his fangs deeper into Half Moon's nape, nearly penetrating the skin as he went as fast as his muscles would allow. Half Moon's moans rose in pitch with her approaching orgasm, and with a massive convulsion, she came, the pure magnitude of the orgasm making her legs give out as she slumped to the ground into a moaning and twitching mess.

In that moment, her asshole tightened so hard, that Jayfeather gasped and released her scruff. "StarClan…" he groaned as Half Moon squirted she-cum onto their hind legs, "So…fucking…tight…RAAAAAGH!"

Jayfeather's second orgasm was ripped out of him. He fired his payload deep into her bowels, filling Half Moon's tailhole with satisfying white warmth. The silver-gray tom collapsed on top of his lover, both panting as they fell into their afterglow.

"Wow…oh…That was…incredible…" breathed Half Moon, letting out a soft moan at every twitch of Jayfeather's cock.

"Wow indeed," said Jayfeather, slowly pulling out of her tailhole and falling to her flank. He watched with satisfaction as gobs of cum dripped from her ass and trickled down over her already leaking pussy.

"Thank you for this…" purred the white she-cat, laying fully on her stomach and pressing her muzzle to his cheek, "It was everything that I dreamed it would be."

Jayfeather purred into the touch, inevitable sadness taking over him. "I never want this night to end. I don't wanna go back just yet."

What Half Moon said next surprised him.

"You don't have to. Not yet."

Jayfeather's ears pricked with interest as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

" _Let me tell you a little secret about sex in StarClan…_ "

* * *

Spottedleaf caught the scent _long_ before she returned to the clearing.

_Great. Just great._

She was heading back to the clearing to check back in on Jayfeather, hoping that Half Moon had talked him down a bit, but the potent scent she caught well before she hit the clearing told her that they had been…busy.

And they knew.

The scent wasn't unbearable, and it was acceptable for medicine cats to be sexually active in StarClan since they were dead (She was getting aroused as she was approaching anyways), but the consequences from the night they were spending would certainly be a mood-killer. And Jayfeather did not take well to mood-killers.

Sure enough, she walked into the clearing to find something close to what she had figured.

Half Moon was _drenched_ in cum. Even though she had white fur, it was noticeable. As she sucked Jayfeather off for what was likely north of the fifteenth time, she was smeared and coated in ropes of cum for eartip to clawtip. Her stomach was bloated to the point where she looked a moon pregnant and there was a puddle of mixed fluids that was steadily leaking out of her weak and abused holes.

Spottedleaf coughed to get the couple's attention.

"Hi, Spottedleaf," said Half Moon, continuing to jerk off Jayfeather by using her sheathed paws.

"You told him, didn't you?" said the tortoiseshell shortly.

"Wow…" said the medicine cat between groans, "If I knew sex in StarClan increased my stamina thirtyfold, I would have come here a long time ago…"

"Jayfeather…"

"Ohhh…hold on a second."

Jayfeather tensed as his cock shot another rope of cum onto Half Moon's decrepit body. She rubbed his member, coaxing three strings to land along her spine before taking the rest of the payload into her mouth and swallowing.

"Jayfeather."

"Wow…" said the tom, rubbing his lover's cum-drenched head, "Thirty-one orgasms and I'm still erect and ready.

" _Jayfeather._ "

Finally, he turned to the medicine she-cat, who looked more aroused than annoyed. "Yes?"

"You do realize that your _thirty-one_ orgasms will have the same negative effect on your stamina, right?"

Jayfeather blinked in surprise, glanced at a now-skeptical Half Moon and looked back. She fully expected a belittling retort.

"Eh," he shrugged instead, "I'll work through it. If it means I get to come back again."

"Oh, you'll definitely be coming back…" said Half Moon, looking dreamy as she pressed up against Jayfeather's weeping cock with a purr.

"Okay, yes…" said Spottedleaf, rolling her eyes, "You can come back another day. But if you want to be able to move your lower half, you should probably wrap it up."

"Aww," said Half Moon sadly, "Just one more round?"

"One more round," said Spottedleaf, turning to go.

"Why don't you join us?"

The tortoiseshell froze and turned around. "What?"

"You're dripping," said Jayfeather, spreading his legs, "Why not join us for our last round?"

"I-…" said Spottedleaf hesitantly.

"Come on," said Half Moon with a suggestive smirk, "We've done this a lot. We'll make sure to show you a good time."

The she-cat almost declined.

But then she realized that she didn't really see what was stopping her. She was long dead and therefore outside of the virginity rule. And she had slept around a bit in StarClan and found it enjoyable.

Besides, as perverted as the thought made her, Jayfeather was quite the handsome tom, she thought on the second glance. With _quite_ the impressive cock. She was a lot more interested in seeing what he could do than her common sense wanted her to be.

In the end, she shrugged and matched the duo's lustful smirk, swaying her hips and revealing her pussy as she strode over.

"Sure, why not?"


End file.
